


Nosebleeds

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza being protective, F/M, Fluff, Middle-Schoolers, Punching, Soulmate AU, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza giggled again. "'Bercules Bulligan'?"</p><p>Or</p><p>Soulmate AU where you have a countdown on your wrist to when you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleeds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I love them too much. :P

Eliza walked through the doors of her new middle school, heart thumping as she glanced at her countdown.

  
Her mother was so excited, she even put ribbons in her hair.

  
**00:00:00:01:17**

  
Eliza had thrown the ribbons out of the bus window, once her mother was a dot in the distance.

  
She walked up to the front desk and the office lady asked her to sign a form that said she was an official student. Eliza signed her name and on an afterthought put a smiley face next to it.

  
**00:00:00:00:16**

  
When she rounded the corner she bumped into a boy holding his nose as if he was in pain.

  
**00:00:00:00:00**

  
She gazed at her countdown and looked up happily at the boy. He gaped at her.

  
"B'you're by soulbate?" He asked through a bloody nose.

  
Eliza nodded excitedly, showing him her wrist. His large eyes widened.

  
And then she was wrapped in a half hug. It felt wonderful, like a score of butterfly's had been set loose inside her, and everywhere they touched caused this beautiful feeling. It faded too quickly.

  
"I'mb so glad to beet you." He said.

  
"Me too." Eliza pulled out if the hug and held out her hand for him to shake. "My name's Eliza Schuyler."

  
"By nambe's Bercules Bulligan."

  
Eliza giggled again. " _'Bercules Bulligan'_?"

  
He pulled his hand away and sniffed a lot. "Hercules Mulligan. That's my name."

  
"Well nice to meet you, Hercules." They shook hands. "That's a really nice name, by the way." Hercules smiled.

  
"I like your name too. Sounds pretty."

  
Eliza smiled and then frowned in concern. "Your nose is bleeding like a faucet."

  
Hercules shrugged, wiping his nose on the back of his forearm. "Some kid that bullies me did it."

  
"What's their name?" Eliza asked, feeling anger grow at someone hurting him.

  
"Sam Seabury. He has blonde hair and blue eyes."

  
Eliza smiled at him again and put a hand on his arm. "I'll see you at recess." He nodded and continued to the office.

-

At lunch, Eliza punched Sam Seabury in the face. She broke his nose and dislocated her middle finger, but the look Hercules gave her afterwards was one that told her he was so falling for her.

  
She went to the emergency room with a grin on her face.

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry.  
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr, nose-coffee, send me prompts, follow me, or just generally scream about Hamilton with me.  
> Thanks. :P


End file.
